


Undress

by ssa_archivist



Category: Smallville
Genre: First Time, Humor, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2003-03-16
Updated: 2003-03-16
Packaged: 2017-11-01 10:11:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,557
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/355430
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ssa_archivist/pseuds/ssa_archivist
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Clark and Lex in a (un)dressing room.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Undress

## Undress

by Elais

[]()

* * *

**UNDRESSED**  
by Elais 

Lex drove his car into the parking lot beneath the Metropolis Classique Mall. The mall catered to predominately the hip young rich kids that liked the mall setting but not the tacky megamalls elsewhere. Most of the stores focused on expensive, trendy clothing and included a 'nightspot' area with several unique clubs and restaurants. Normally, Lex would never step into a mall of any kind. He didn't like crowds and had nothing in common with the vapid teens or others of his own ages. Lex also had his own tailor and had his clothes custom made. But the Vitale was an exception. It had very high quality men's clothing and some very special services Lex didn't find anywhere else. 

He took the elevator to the 3rd floor and walked along one side of the mall towards the small entrance of Vitale. He paused momentarily to glance at the suits displayed behind the glas to the the right and left side of the open entrance. Looking into the interior of the store he was extremely surprised to see Clark Kent. Not only was this the last place he thought to see Clark, but he would have thought that the staff would have 'encouraged' Clark to leave, since he definitely looked like he wouldn't be able to afford a tie let alone a suit in the store. Clark was standing in the left side of the store near a circular row of jackets looking extremely uncomfortable in his jeans and flannel shirt. He was going through the rack, but he didn't seem to know what he was looking for. He raised his head a looked around and immediately saw Lex. Clark drew his hand back like the rack was on fire and gave nervous glance at Lex. 

Lex stepped through the entrance and walked over to where Clark was standing. He waved away the eager young clerk who jumped to attention and approached Lex. The clerk went back to his station after giving a curiously smug glance at Lex and Clark. Lex noticed the slightly flushed face of embarrased Clark. Clark eyes were downcast and he didn't quite meet Lex's eyes. 

"I never thought I see you here. Are you just browsing or was there something specific you were looking for? I come here quite frequently, perhaps I can help". Lex said, not mentioning that it was very unlikely that there was anything here that Clark or his family could afford. 

"Um, sorta, I guess. My mom won a kind of gift certificate for this store, but wasn't sure what to do with it. Then some kind of day-long conference thing on small-farms came up here in Metropolis and Mom wanted me to find something nice as long as they were here, maybe a suit for graduation." 

When his parents dropped him off at the mall, he felt like security would come at any time and escort him out. He caught a few curious glances his way as he wound his way to the store and ignored it as best he could. He almost wanted his mom and to be there, as he had no idea what he should look for or anything. This store was quite a bit different from the mega-store he was used to in Smallville. He was about to work up the nerve to get the help of the salesperson, when he saw Lex. Seeing Lex was almost a relief since he would definitely know what to look for. 

"A suit? Something a little better than a rental? I think I can help you there, Clark. Do you know what your size is?" Lex asked, looking at Clark up and down, determining what kind of suit would be best for his size and coloring. 

"34 neck and a 30/34 in pants". said Clark, feeling a little more sure of himself. 

"Okay then, let's see what is available" Lex said, moving over to the appropriate racks. With Clark in tow, Lex went through and selected a number of shirts, slacks and jacket for Clark to try on. He guestured to the clerk (whose name was Andrew) and requested the use of the changing room. Lex led the way to the back of the store where there were a few fairly large changing rooms equipped with three way mirrors. He held open the door to the room and gave the clothes to Clark as Clark went inside. 

"I'll be just outside, okay Clark?", Lex said. 

"Okay", Clark said in a muffled voice. 

Lex went back to the main area and beckoned the clerk. He talked to him quietly while waiting for Clark to come out. 

Clark in the meantime was trying out the clothes Lex picked out. His flannel shirt and jeans looked very bad compared to the well cut clothes hanging on the hook. He put on a tan pair of slacks, blue shirt and tan jacket. He smoothed everything as best he could and looked at himself in the mirror. He was a bit surprised to find out he looked pretty good. It was weird seeing himself in such fashionable clothes and for a brief second, he felt like he had some class. He took a deep breath and left the room to show Lex what he looked like. 

Lex saw Clark come out and was stunned. Clark was gorgeous in the suit, like he should be on the cover of GQ or other magazine. Remarkably, the clothes were very well-fitting and flattered Clark immensely. Usually it took several changes of clothes for Lex to be satisfied with the cut and fit. He was mildly disappointed that he wouldn't get the opportunity to see Clark in a different set of clothes, but they were looking for only one suit, as that was what the certificate was good for. 

"You look very nice Clark. In what has to be the first, I think we won't need to look at anything else. We'll take it.", Lex said suddenly feeling the need to loosen his collar. 

"I'll make up the sales receipt right away, Mr. Luthor. If you'll just give me that gift certificate..." Andrew said raising his voice slightly. 

Lex handed the young man the certificate and said, "Take your time", giving him a significant look. 

Andrew simply nodded and went back to the counter. 

Clark wondered why Lex asked Andrew to take his time. He did notice that Lex seemed to be slightly nervous and sweating and looking at him with a strange hunger in his eyes. The last time he could recall a reaction like that was when he saw Pete finally run into that hot senior he's been drooling over for a couple of months. He looked at acted the total opposite of cool. Clark thought Lex's reaction was strange, until he realized Lex must be reacting towards him. Now it was Clark's turn to feel sweaty and nervous. He's always been attracted to Lex, but had no idea that Lex swung the same way. 

Clark started back to the changing room, with Lex close behind. He opened the door, went through and was about to close it behind him when Lex suddenly grabbed the door. Lex pushed Clark farther in and closed the door behind him himself. Lex continued to gently shove Clark until he was backed up against the wall opposite the three-way mirror. Lex placed both palms on the wall on either side of Clark's shoulders and pressed Clark flat against the wall with his body while leaning in to kiss Clark. 

Shock flooded Clark's body, but he automatically responded to the kiss, wrapping his arms around Lex and caressing his back. Lex pushed his hips against Clark. Clark felt how hard Lex was through the fabric of Lex's slacks and felt himself harden in return. Clark and Lex started to grind each others hips, but it was not enough. 

Lex broke off the kiss, gasping for breath. He grabbed Clark's arm and led him closer to the mirror. He had Clark stand a foot or two away from the mirror while he stood directly behind him. 

Clark saw himself and Lex in all three mirrors well. He could see Lex's head just over his shoulder in the mirror directly ahead of him. He wondered what Lex was planning and shivered in anticipation. 

Lex placed himself right up against Clark's back. He grabbed Clark's hips and ground himself against Clark's ass. He released his hold on Clark's hips and moved his hands and arms around Clark's stomach and chest, stroking Clark's torso with his palms. He took the lapels of Clark's jacket and pulled it off of him and carefully laid it on the bench. He turned back and started unbuttoning Clark's shirt from the top and worked his way to the bottom. He ran his fingers underneath the shirt and across Clark's bare chest, pinching and tweaking his nipples. Lex looked in the mirror at Clark, licking his lips and lowering his eyelids. 

Lex moved his hands down Clark's stomach, feeling it tremble underneath his fingertips. He saw the raw desire on Clark's face in the mirror and saw himself licking and nibbling Clark's ear. Clark closed his eyes and groaned. Lex unbuttoned the fly of Clark's slacks and slowly pulled down the zipper. He ran his hands inside the waistline and the slacks fell down in a puddle around Clark's feet. He gently nudged Clark legs, indicating that Clark should step out of them. When he did so, Lex carefully folded the pants and placed them next to the jacket. 

Again Lex stood behind Clark and continued his gentle massage of Clark's body. Clark in impatience, pulled Lex's hands from his waist and made them move lower. Lex blew softly in Clark's ear and gently cupped the front of Clark's boxers, kneading the rock hard length and heavy balls. Clark started to rock his hips against Lex's hand. Lex again rubbed his groin against Clark, the friction nearly unbearable. 

He stopped the kneading and ran his hands underneath the waistband of Clark's boxers. He stretched the waistband out and over Clark's rigid erection. He pulled the boxers all the way down to Clark's feet and had him step out of them and simply tossed the boxers aside. He stood up and wrapped his left hand around Clark's erection and slowly stroked him. Clark had his eyes closed and Lex whispered in his ear, "Open your eyes and look in the mirror". 

Clark did as asked and the sight nearly made him come on the spot. Clark was still wearing the unbuttoned shirt. A fully clothed Lex was behind him, with his left hand wrapped around Clark's dick and stroking it. and his right hand combing his pubic hair. Clark closed his eyes again and lost himself in the sensations. Suddenly Clark felt Lex pull back from behind him. He still felt Lex's hand on him, but it seemed to change position. Clark reopened his eyes and gazed directly into Lex's. Lex was still pumping him gently with his left and and cupped the back of Clark's head with his right hand. He leaned in and captured Clark's mouth and tongue. Clark mouth responded eagerly, and he brought up his own hands up and placed them them on Lex's shoulders. Lex broke off the kiss and went down on his knees, never breaking his gaze on Clark's face. Still looking at Clark, Lex tongued the slit of Clark's dick, lapping up the pre-come that formed on the tip. He changed the position of his hand so that his thumb was massaging the underside of Clark's blood-engorged head. With is other hand he pulled and stroked Clark's heavy testicles. He released Clark's cock from his mouth temporarily to suck his fingers. He nudged Clark's thighs open and starting rubbing around Clark's anus before slowly breaching the opening. Lex then engulfed Clark's cock, swallowing as much of him as possible. Clark gasped and nearly collapsed from the sensation. He knew he was't going to last long as his hips starting jerking as Lex crooked his finger and massaged his prostate. 

"Oh God, Oh God, Oh God", Clark panted as he felt his hot sac tighten and cried out at the white heat searing up his shaft. Clark came so hard he saw spots in front of his eyes. He went rigid, his orgasm shuddering through the rest of his body. It seemed forever before Clark felt he could see again, and what he saw almost made him come again. Lex still had his mouth around Clark, gently sucking the now softening cock. Clark pleaded with Lex to stop, unable to stand Lex's lips on his now painfully senstive cock. 

Clark collapsed onto his knees and pushed Lex to the floor, crushing his mouth against Lex's, sweeping the last drops of his own come from Lex's mouth. Clark felt Lex's still rigid cock and started tugging at Lex's clothes, trying to get him as naked as he was. 

Lex pushed Clark off and removed his own clothes, taking a small tube of lubrication out of his pocket. He quickly slicked himself up and laid himself on top of Clark. Clark pushed Lex back, removed his shirt and turned around and stood in front of the mirror sideways on his hands and knees so he could see everything. Lex shuffled around behind Clark and grabbed of his aching cock. He pushed the head of his cock into Clarks anus and inch by inch, slid into a very open Clark. He fully sheathed himself inside Clark and they both turned their heads to see themselves in the mirror. 

Lex began pistoning his hips, moving in and out of Clark, his balls rythmicallyslapping against Clark's ass. Lex saw how well fitted he was to Clark's body and his face showed the extreme pleasure he felt being inside Clark. Lex could feel the slight stickiness of Clark's sweat and saw that Clark's dick was hard once again. He grasped Clark's cock and timed his strokes to his thrusts. The sight of himself and Clark was the most beautiful thing he saw. 

Clark was going mad. He never felt such wonderful things before. Lex was hitting his prostate with each thrust and making him cry out each time. He loved Lex's slender fingers wrapped around his cock. He wished he could feel this forever and at the same time he almost couldn't stand it. He felt his balls tighten and came a second time with greater force than before. 

Lex's felt Clark's semen spill his hand and felt Clark clench his cock. That was enough to drive Lex into the stratosphere of ecstasy and he exploded into Clark, pulsing what seemed like a thousand times. After an eternity, he collapsed on Clark's back, catching his breath and feeling himself return to normal. He pulled out of Clark and fell on his back alongside Clark. Lex reached out, grabbed Clark's head and drew him close for an intense kiss. Clark laid his body down on Lex, savoring as long as possible the feel of Lex's body and the sweetness of his mouth. 

Clark and Lex broke off the kiss and looked into each other's eyes. 

"So, should I try on another suit?" 


End file.
